


Naughty?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Adara and Elyan discuss child rearing. Arthur and Gwen discuss living arrangements.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 206. Time Out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty?

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Naughty?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Elyan/Adara, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Adara and Elyan discuss child rearing. Arthur and Gwen discuss living arrangements.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 740  
**Prompt:** 206\. Time Out!  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #37

**Naughty?**

Adara sat on the sofa in the lounge with her feet on Elyan’s lap. She was reading a child rearing book. “Elyan, did your mum and dad use time out on you and Gwen?”

“What is that?” Elyan looked at Adara. “Is that when you stop yelling for a minute to bust the kid’s bum?”

“Really? Your mum spanked you?” Adara looked startled.

“All the time.” Elyan shrugged. “I was a very rowdy kid.”  

“There will be no spanking of our child. Is that clear?” Adara poked Elyan with the book. “Elyan, promise me!”

“I promise but I didn’t think it’s that big deal.” Elyan shrugged. “I turned out fine.”

“I don’t care.” Adara glared at him. “We are going to raise this child our way. Not like our parents raised us.”

“So you got your bum busted too?” Elyan was shocked.

Adara blushed. “Yes, but not as often as you, I’d wager.”

“Well, aren’t we a pair of troublemakers?” Elyan chuckled.

“You know what that means.” Adara laughed. “It means that we will know all the things this child will try to get away with.”

Elyan put his hands over his face. “Please, let this child be more like you. I was a terror and some of the things I did are legendary. Gwen hasn’t told you half of what I did.”

“Maybe, I should have a long heart to heart to my future sister in law.” Adara closed the book and tossed it on to the coffee table. “Until then, rub my feet.”

“Why do I have to rub your feet?” Elyan looked down at her feet and wrinkled his nose.

“You’re the one that forgot to buy the condoms.” Adara reminded him. “It’s your fault I’m like this.”

“That again?!” Elyan sighed. “I was tricked!  You were wearing that thing with the thing and you know I get all ….”

Adara laughed. “When aren’t you all…?”

Elyan looked up at the ceiling.

“Just rub my feet.” Adara wiggled her feet in his lap.

Elyan wrinkled his nose again and started to rub her feet. “You are going to hold this over my head until you give birth, aren’t you?”

“Bloody hell! Yes!” Adara glared at him. “My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I am the size of a calf. You did this, now you have to pay for it.”

“I had some help.” Elyan switched feet. “Are you going to rub my feet after I rub yours?”

Adara laughed. “You are mental.”

Gwen came in and grinned. “I see you’re putting him to work.”

“But he won’t stop complaining.” Adara sighed. “Gwen, we need to have a long lunch so you can tell me about all the times Elyan got his spanked.”

Gwen laughed. “We are going to need a spa weekend for that not a lunch. He was always getting his bottom swatted.”

“Hey you got your fair share too.” Elyan protested.

“I took some of yours too.” Gwen pointed her finger at him. “I’m going to start dinner. Tell Arthur, I’m in the kitchen when he comes. I need to talk to him about something.”

“Are you going to move into the manor with him?” Elyan asked.

“That’s what we are going to talk about.” Gwen nodded. “Arthur isn’t sure if he wants to keep the place. I mean his mother and his father died in that house. Unless Morgana wants the house, he is thinking of selling it and living in the dowager house.”  

Arthur walked into the room and grinned. “Aren’t they domestic?”

Gwen grabbed Arthur’s hand. “Come into the kitchen and talk to me. Let them be domestic.”

Arthur followed her into the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“I need to start dinner.” Gwen started to take some things out of the fridge.  “Have you talked to Morgana about the house?”

“No.” Arthur sat down at the table. “I’m going to wait until we are all together. We are family, sort of. We should make this decision as a group.”

“There is one thing.” Gwen put everything down on the table. “If I move in with you, then we have to make sure that Elyan can handle the house on his own.”

“I think the best wedding present we can give them is to pay off the note on the house.” Arthur played with a napkin on the table.

“I agree.” Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.”


End file.
